


Nightmares

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Nightmares, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It’s the middle of the night and Hecate Hardbroom is having a bad dream. Pippa is there to comfort her but what was the dream?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares

She hadn’t realised it was her own voice that was screaming until she sat bolt upright in bed in the middle of the night. At the side of her, Pippa woke up, startled, and half sat up herself, leaning on her elbow and looking at Hecate.

“Bad dream darling?” She asked, placing her hand on Hecate’s arm, rubbing it, and looking at her with love and concern in her eyes. “Yes... no. More like bad memories mixing with a nightmare. I’ll be fine” Hecate promised. Pippa wasn’t convinced though but just wanted Hecate settled again “Can I get you anything?” Hecate shook her head “Go back to sleep, Pip. I’ll just get myself a glass of water and splash some water on my face.” She swung her legs out of bed and headed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. It was some time later that she returned and Pippa was still awake and was sat up properly. “You were longer than I thought you’d be” she said with a worried and concerned expression. Hesitantly Hecate made her way back over “I thought you’d be asleep by now” she confessed as she climbed into bed. Pippa, unsure about what would be the best thing to do tried to brush past it “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, that’s all. I love you Hecate, it’s what loved ones do, be there for each other when they need you. I’m here for you sweetheart, I’m always going to be, now.” She carefully took Hecate into her arms, rested her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her. “A problem halved is a problem solved. Or so I’ve been told lately.” Hecate contemplated this for a moment and quietly confessed “Events from my past come back to haunt me in my dreams when my emotions are... raw. They... torment me. They make me relive the worst and experience things my subconscious worries about or my heart can’t take. Dreams are funny things, Pippa, but they cannot harm me so long as I have you I....

She hadn’t realised it was her own voice that was screaming until she sat bolt upright in bed in the middle of the night. Alone.

Pippa wasn’t there. Pippa had never been there.


End file.
